


1001 modus mengejar gebetan

by lasagna (kopi_luwak)



Series: EXO dengan kearifan lokal [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sumpah Sangat Hina, UGM!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/lasagna
Summary: 1001 modus mengejar gebetan- pindah kosan agar bisa lebih sering melihat gebetan (tidak disarankan apabila gebetanmu beda jenis kelamin)- kejar dengan perlahan tapi pasti- dilarang menunjukkan jika kamu berpikir kotor mengenai dia- apalagi kalo yang bersangkutan gampang terpelatuk- dll dstselamat berjuang! :)oleh: Kim Minseok, Teknik Sipil 2011





	1001 modus mengejar gebetan

**Author's Note:**

> **Kisahnya fiktif. Kim Minseok dan Lu Han punya dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan, EXO punya SM Entertainment. Keuntungan yang didapatkan dari fanfiksi ini hanya kepuasan menistakan Minseok dan Lu Han :)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kompensasi karena _triangle _masih belum _update _#ngok____

Minseok tidak tahu pasti apakah itu cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bagaimana ya, sejak awal, dia hanya suka muka duluan (muka yang cantik dan _misleading_ tentu saja akan menarik perhatian semua orang), jadi rasanya kurang bagus gitu kalau dibilang cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bukan juga nafsu pada pandangan pertama, sebab Minseok pada dasarnya bukan orang yang terlalu nafsuan (orang ini adalah pengecualian).

Yang tahu satu sama lain duluan, Minseok. Saat PPSMB memang Minseok dengar ada desas-desus kalau angkatannya punya satu anak Teknik yang kecantikannya dibicarakan (apalagi di kelompoknya), tapi dia tidak pernah dapat kesempatan untuk melihatnya langsung, lagipula dia tidak kepo-kepo amat. Tapi semua berubah saat ospek fakultas melanda. Angin apa yang membawa Minseok dapat sekelompok dengan orang yang kecantikannya melegenda itu, Minseok tidak tahu, tapi dia lebih tidak tahu lagi kalau yang bersangkutan bukan perempuan.

Untungnya, Minseok berhasil berperilaku dengan normal dan berusaha tidak melontarkan ucapan ‘aku kira kamu perempuan’ sebab di lain hari dia pernah melihat Luhan yang _literally_ nampar dan memaki seorang senior yang bilang Luhan cantik sambil berusaha ngegodain. Saat selanjutnya Luhan dikerubungi dan dikatain sebagai junior belagu dan macam-macam, Minseok sumpah hampir akan ngebantuin, tapi ternyata Luhan sendirian cukup meng-KO mereka.

Minseok punya sabuk hitam taekwondo dan kendo, bisa wushu dan main anggar juga, jadi dia yakin bisa menang dari cowok yang kelihatan kurus itu, tapi detik itu juga Minseok memutuskan kalau dia akan melakukan pedekate yang lebih halus. Diam-diam menggigit adalah strategi kesukaan Minseok di mana pun dan apa pun yang ia lakukan, dan paling sering terbukti ampuh.

Tetap saja, dia tidak menyangka kalau hampir semua kelas eksternal yang dia ambil sama dengan apa yang diambil orang yang menarik perhatiannya ini. Mereka dalam kelompok ospek fakultas kemarin memang tidak terlalu sering berinteraksi, namun Luhan tetap dengan gaya hebohnya melambaikan tangan dan duduk di sebelahnya saat tiba di kelas perdananya.

Oh, lalu, Kim Minseok bukan orang yang sangat religius, ke gereja juga kalau diseret orangtuanya, namun Minggu ini dia pasti akan meluangkan waktunya untuk ke gereja untuk berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk sekelas dengan orang yang menarik perhatiannya dan sekelompok dalam kelas-kelas itu.

“Eh Minseok, mau nugas Gambar Teknik di kosanku nggak?” tahu-tahu Luhan ngusul begitu saat Minseok baru selesai memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas.

Minseok mengerjap. “Mau sih, tapi kok tiba-tiba?”

Si pemuda dengan muka hemat di hadapannya malah nyengir-nyengir enggak jelas. “Nggak apa-apa, cuma lagi _mood_ ngajakin kamu aja. Mau nggak?”

_YA MAU LAH._ Cowok ini menelan kalimat itu dalam hati. “Mau kok.”

\--

Kamar Luhan adalah tipikal kamar lelaki umumnya. Baunya lumayan maskulin, dan yang terpenting rapi, Minseok suka itu. Kamar mandinya ada di dalam, Luhan juga punya satu set televisi. Di dindingnya penuh poster para pemain MU berpose. Bahkan seprei, selimut, dan sarung bantalnya semua merah-merah Manchester United. Dia menahan senyum. Wah, _bejo banget_. Udah mukanya seleranya banget, sifatnya unyu, klub bola kesukaannya pun sama (Minseok juga sebenarnya lebih dari siap untuk nge- _drop crush_ nya apabila Luhan ternyata suka Liverpool atau Manchester City).

“Sori, kamarku kesannya _freak_ banget ya?” Luhan yang baru keluar kamar mandi bertanya dengan senyum terpasang sambil mengancingkan celana _jeans_ nya. Minseok berusaha tidak melirik _itu. “_ Aku sebenernya pingin menghindar aja dari mabim, sebel aku dipanggil cicik, cicik terus. Aku ‘kan laki!!! Cuma kamu yang nggak manggil aku pake sebutan cicik, mbak, atau apalah itu.”

Minseok nyengir (dalam hati juga bahagia), dan menepuk pundak Luhan, berniat menghibur sedikit.

“Nggak _freak_ kok. Aku juga demen soalnya.”

“APA?” Luhan secepat kilat menghadapnya sambil mencengkeram pundaknya _excited_. Mukanya sangat dekat sampai napasnya terasa. “JADI KITA _ON THE SAME BOAT_??? KAMU NAKSIR SIAPA???”

“Aku seneng Rooney sih.” Minseok dengan kalem namun sebenarnya sama _excited_ nya membalas. Cowok asal Teknik Mesin ini malah tambah menggebu.

“MINSEOK. AKU. CINTA. KAMU.” Luhan mengguncang-guncang bahu Minseok makin keras. Rautnya makin tidak beraturan tapi Minseok tidak peduli, Luhan yang seperti ini tampak sangat unyu sekarang. “Nanti malem MU main 'kan, mau nonton di sini sekalian nginep juga? Eh, kosanmu ada TV nggak sih?”

Kamar Minseok juga ada TV-nya, tapi Minseok menggeleng. “Boleh nih aku nonton di sini?”

“Boleh lah!!!”

Obrolan mereka selanjutnya tidak berhenti-berhenti, apalagi saat Luhan menawarkan mereka berteman di f*ceb**k, dia menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tugas Gambar Teknik mereka terlupakan begitu saja di lantai sementara mereka sibuk mengomentari pertandingan yang mulai sekarang dan berteriak-teriak heboh saat kawan mencetak gol (kemudian misuh saat melihat pergerakan yang dirasa idiot hingga lawan mencetak gol).

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Minseok tidak lupa apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

\--

“Halo Han.” Seminggu kemudian, Minseok menyapa Lu Han yang baru keluar dari kamar sebelah dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa ditambah senyuman tampan.

“Lah, Minseok?????”

Kim Minseok memasang wajah paling bangga dan berbahagia. Bodo amat dengan tampilan kalemnya, Minseok sekarang _benar-benar_ gagal kalem.

“Kosanku jauh banget dari Teknik, Han, makanya aku pindah. Aku buat _surprise_. Hehehe.”

Luhan menyambutnya dengan gembira.

Andai saja Luhan tahu kalau lokasi kos lama Minseok sebenarnya lebih dekat ke kampus, tapi Minseok mana ada akan ngomong begitu, terutama di depan gebetannya sendiri. Meski pada prosesnya, awalnya orangtuanya sangat kaget saat dia tiba-tiba bilang minta pindah kos (ke kosan yang lebih mahal pula), pakai bilang ini adalah permintaan sekali seumur hidup pula. Untungnya orangtuanya mengiyakan meski intinya masih bingung mengapa Minseok tiba-tiba. Minseok juga tidak bisa bilang kalau ini demi mengejar seseorang, 'kan. Ya, diam-diam menggigit. Strategi kesukaan Minseok. Dan dia sudah memutuskan, dia akan mengejar Lu Han _sampai dapat_.

\--

Awalnya, Minseok memang menerima permintaan pertemanan Luhan sebab Luhan yang ngide untuk mereka berteman di f*ceb**k; Minseok ‘kan sama-sama _fans_ keras MU, kali saja kalau mereka berteman di medsos yang satu itu, mereka bisa sama-sama saling menyampahi soal klub bola kesayangan mereka, tapi lihat Minseok sekarang; _scroll-scroll_ linimasa Luhan dan melihat status apa yang dibuatnya sebelum-sebelum ini, kalo perlu sekalian mencari foto-foto yang ada. Sesekali terkekeh, karena ternyata Luhan pernah juga jadi korban tren 4l4y.

**Lu Han**  
(March 26, 2009)

Niy adl tragedy terparah dlm hidup q,,, >:’( >:’(

9 _Likes_. 32 _Comments_. _Share_

Geli abis ngebayangin Luhan menulis seperti ini—paling tidak Minseok bersyukur cowok satu ini tidak kelihatan pakai kombinasi aneh-aneh sebagai pengganti huruf yang ada. _Betewe tragedi apa?_ Minseok jadi penasaran makanya dengan hati-hati sekali dia menghindari tombol ‘suka’ agar tidak sengaja kepencet dan memeriksa komen-komennya.

**R** (Selanjutnya Minseok Sensor untuk Kenyamanan Privasi) tp cantik koq Han :*  
_Like ∙_ March 26, 2009 at 6:30pm ∙ 3 _Likes_

**Lu Han**  HEH ASU >:(  
_Like ∙_ March 26, 2009 at 6:30pm

**B** (Yang Ini Juga Minseok Sensor) Hahahahah,, 5af Han,, krg wedok soale,,  
_Like ∙_ March 26, 2009 at 6:30pm ∙ 5 _Likes_

Apah, kurang cewek? Mata Minseok melek seketika. Tragedi bagi seekor Lu Han dia yakin ada di sekitar situ-situ saja, tapi tidak nyangka juga kalau kejadian dia disangka cewek malah jadi _elevated to the next level_ begini. Apa dia dipaksa berpakaian sebagai perempuan buat drama? Atau bagaimana? Minseok masih sangat _denial_ soal ini tapi sepertinya hati kecilnya berkata riang, ‘Mantap, temen-temen SMA-nya Luhan!!! _I heart you_!!’

Minseok melanjutkan baca komen-komenan penuh informasi rahasia yang di _post_ saat hari ulang tahunnya ini. Siapa sih yang menyangka kalau _stalking_ gebetan bakal berasa seasik ini?

**C** (Sekali Lagi Mohon Maaf Ketidaknyamanannya, Masih Minseok Sensor) ayooo,, sing meh njaluk fotone luhan,, neng aq wae, hahahaha...  
_Like ∙_ March 26, 2009 at 6:32pm ∙ 12 _Likes_

**M** (Ini Juga Tetap Disensor) Waahh aq gelem dong hehehe  
_Like_ ∙ March 26, 2009 at 6:32pm

**C** (piip) bayar seket :p  
_Like ∙_ March 26, 2009 at 6:35pm

**Lu Han** Asu kwe kbeh!! Human trafficking!!!!  
_Like ∙_ March 26, 2009 at 6:35pm

**F** (Masih Minseok Sensor) Aku delok Luhan dadi pangling hahaha...  
_Like_ ∙ March 26, 2009 at 7:00pm

Oke. Cukup dengan semua ini. Komen-komenan yang ada tidak membantu Minseok tahu sebenarnya ada kasus apa yang bikin Luhan (mungkin) harus pakai pakaian perempuan. Hanya teman-temannya yang bilang Luhan cantik dan Luhan yang marah-marah tapi menggunakan kata makian yang tidak variatif. Minseok kembali _scroll_ ke atas dan mengklik folder-folder foto yang disimpan rapi f*ceb**k, termasuk yang nge _tag_ Luhan di fotonya.

Nggak banyak yang bisa Minseok temukan, sih, dalam pencarian foto langka itu… mayoritas hanya foto-foto Luhan sendiri (masih sama cantiknya dengan sekarang) dan foto bersama teman-teman kelasnya, kalau bukan ya foto-foto logo MU dan pemain kesukaan Luhan. Tapi Kim Minseok adalah orang yang sabar, jadi dia masih berusaha mencari foto yang ada sebelum atau sebentar setelah 26 Maret 2009, sekaligus hari ulangtahunnya. Luhan yang dulu sepertinya suka mengunggah bermacam foto sampai membuat pencariannya sulit. Minseok pantang menyerah meski laptopnya ngadat dan ngos-ngosan.

Yang namanya _stalking_ gebetan, ya harus niat sepenuh hati.

Ah, _bingo_.

Baru saja Minseok mengutarakan Kim Minseok _Golden Ways_ nya, dia menemukan satu foto seseorang dengan gaun putih panjang. Rambutnya hitam panjang, dan mukanya kurang jelas. Minseok mengklik foto itu untuk memperbesarnya.

Penonton kecewa, apalagi Minseok. Ini bukan Luhan. Ini orang lain, tapi di dekatnya ada penampakan muka Luhan yang sedang duduk dan menampakkan raut cemberut karena harus pakai gaun panjang dan sedang dipasangi _wig_.

Mampus, cantik banget.

Klik kanan, _save_. Anggap yang ini adalah sebuah harta karun. Minseok melihat _caption_ yang ada.

**C** (piiip)  
Behind the Scene: Rosaline, dan yg lgy didandani, Juliet :) :) — _with_ **Lu Han** _and_ **12 others** _.  
_ 48 _Likes._ 36 _Comments. Share_

Wah, jadi dia berperan jadi Juliet. Demi apa pun, Minseok sungguh menyesal enggak pernah satu SMA dengan Luhan. Minseok membuka foto ini di _tab_ baru agar masih bisa ke sini _in case_ enggak nemu lebih banyak foto si gebetan dengan pakaian begini.

Tapi memang begitu dia coba _scroll-scroll_ lagi, yang dia temukan tidak terlalu banyak. Mungkin Luhan menghapus _tag-tag_ tersebut agar akunnya tidak ‘terkotori’? Minseok menghela napas panjang. Dia masih berusaha mencari, kalau perlu sampai ke ujung-ujung, agar tidak ada foto yang tertinggal.

Ketemu satu lagi. Nggak terlalu spesial, Luhan dengan kostum tari saman—tapi tunggu, ini ‘kan kostum perempuan? Minseok kembali membuka lebar matanya kendati ini sudah jam satu malam dan dia punya kelas pagi besok. Dia mengamati foto itu lama. Mukanya masih kelihatan bete berat meski berusaha dia tutupin pakai senyum-senyum. Dia enggak pakai wig, sebab rambutnya tertutup kerudung yang dimasukkan ke dalam baju dan hiasan yang diletakkan di kepala. Ya kalau dia memang sering jadi korban _crossdress_ begini, nggak heran kalau dia mudah terpelatuk kalau mukanya dibilang cantik. Dia bersyukur lebih sering menyimpan isi hati dalam-dalam daripada membicarakannya, jadi saat itu dia enggak kena semprot juga. Tidak lupa: klik kanan, _save_.

Minseok coba _scroll_ lagi, sayangnya nihil. Sudah enggak ada lagi seberapa keras Minseok mencoba dan seberapa keras laptopnya yang nge- _lag_ menjerit pilu.

Nggak, Minseok nggak menyerah. Dia tutup _tab_ f*ceb**k Luhan supaya laptopnya segar sedikit. Sepertinya, mencari  informasi dari akun pengunggah foto Luhan yang akan berperan sebagai Juliet, C(piip), akan lebih menguntungkan. Untungnya akun yang bersangkutan enggak privat-privat amat, jadi dia bisa buka-buka akses ke foto-foto yang dia unggah.

Nggak terlalu banyak foto yang dia lihat, mungkin karena _setting_ annya _friends only_ , tapi dia dengan segera melihat foto yang mengandung Lu Han di sana, entah _setting_ nya _friends of friends_ , atau publik? Begitu deh. Pokoknya Minseok sedikit hepi kalau dia bisa menggali lebih.

Dilihat-lihat, album yang menarik matanya langsung yang berjudul “Pentas Romeo Juliet Kelas X-3” dan mengkliknya seolah sedang Palawar. Foto-fotonya banyak, Minseok kepoin satu per satu saja sekalian meski beberapa foto itu enggak ada Luhannya. Sepertinya pentas kelas Luhan ini sangat niat, dari kostum sampai dokumentasi para karakter yang berakting.

Ada satu foto Luhan yang diambil dari dekat yang menarik perhatian Minseok. Sepertinya diambil saat sedang latihan atau bisa jadi gladi resik, sebab wajah kawannya ini tidak tampak bete. Wig panjang berwarna cokelat yang terpasang di kepalanya sangat komplementer dengan wajahnya. Di sini sepertinya Luhan sedang berusaha memperlihatkan perasaan sedih, tapi nggak terlalu terasa. Minseok maklum, Luhan memang bukan aktor lagian. Gaun yang dia pakai berpundak terbuka, dan sepertinya dadanya disumpal sesuatu agar terlihat berisi, membuat Minseok terkekeh geli. Teman-temannya Luhan sepertinya melakukan pekerjaan yang baik dalam memasang _make up_ untuk semua orang, tapi di sini tentu yang akan ia apresiasi Luhan seorang. Tidak lupa rutinitas klik kanan dan _save_ foto yang ada Luhannya.

_Make up_ di muka Luhan memang tidak terlalu banyak, mungkin karena yang bersangkutan menolak mukanya dipulas _make up_ berlebihan. Hanya sejumlah bedak, dan sedikit pulasan bibir yang membuat warna bibirnya merah muda. ~~Kayaknya enak dicium~~. Dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca kelihatan unyu banget, mak, Minseok merasa hampir jantungan… dan celananya mendadak terasa sesak.

Hah.

Bentar. Minseok mengheningkan cipta.

Kemudian memberanikan diri melihat ke arah celananya—terutama, di mana _vital region_ nya berada.

Minseok nyengir kecut.

… _Mampus._

_\--_

Saat beberapa minggu selanjutnya Luhan (yang sudah merasa sangat cocok dengan Minseok) curhat pada Minseok mengenai kesedihan punya muka yang sangat cantik berikut tragedi tari Saman dan berperan jadi Juliet, Minseok berusaha tampak tenang dan menjadi pendengar yang baik, meskipun pikirannya tentu berlawanan arah dengan tampang yang dia tunjukkan. Diam-diam, mengunci ponselnya agar _wallpaper_ yang ia gunakan tidak kelihatan.

Foto Luhan yang diambil dari dekat saat berusaha berakting sedih.


End file.
